Everlong
by CRUDEN
Summary: 2000 years ago a great war between a select group of humans and vampires, nearly wiped out the vampire species. In one final battle the vampires were victorious, A young vampire survived and lived a vampire life but he soon went into a deep slumber to awa
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1. Beginning

_Upper west side, Manhattan NY_- My name is Alister, am a vampire and I am 2, 658 years old even though I only look 18 years old. I was one of the very few vampires to be turned by an original vampire, they were known as the ancients. All of the ancients have been eradicated leaving us, their children behind. MY sire along with other ancients led a counter attack against the humans who hunted us. In one final battle they managed to defeat the humans, but at the cost were huge all of the ancients including my sire were lost. Soon after, the remaining vampires made the council, a group of vampires from around the world would act as the leaders of the vampire species, there were 7 vampires and those 7 were each given land and followers to rule over. The small group of humans who survived the war, the pure as they call themselves, continued hunting us as they grew and adapted to us, they became faster and stronger than normal humans.

During the dark ages I had enough of a corrupted council and evil humans so I went into a deep slumber, a hibernation, for hundred of years until I awoke in the 20th century. I awoke during the 1960's and everything I knew had changed; I traveled to the U.S. a country new to me, as I traveled around I drank blood from anyone I could, sleeping for hundreds of years can really make you thirsty. I lived and adapted to the new times, I partied with many famous people of the time, especially rock stars. Soon the years went by and 70's and 80's arrived then the 90's came and left and now I am here in the year 2013 still living like a true vampire. The new vampire has grown weak and pathetic; they are sensitive and care for how they appear to others and they hardly feed on humans now. I have watched the new generation of vampires and they disgust me. They have lost their blood lust over the years.

My oldest friend Michael, a vampire as old as me, invited me to his clan. He told me that the council has disbanded during my slumber and that the 7 vampires have started their own kingdoms, one of the vampires lives here in the U.S. and has claimed it as his vampire nation. Michael also tells me that the pure are still around and are now world wide, they also have a branch here in the U.S. Currently right now Michael and I are staying at the Dakota, an apartment complex at 1 W 72st near central park west. Our apartment is at the 7th floor, it has 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, over the centuries Michael has a acquired a fortune making him one of the richest vampires in the world so he takes care of the rent which is ok with me. Michael tells me that the Dakota has a French style of the 19th century or so Michael tells me, the best part is that we are next to central park and near time square so that at night I can just go out and catch a bite to eat, well drink.

"Hey so are you going out with me again or what?" asked Michael, Michael is younger by a few decades, but he is taller by an inch, I'm 5 11 and he as you can guess is 5'12, we both have slim figures but don't be fooled we have vampire strength. Both of us have brown hair but mine is darker and his is lighter and our eyes like all vampire eyes are light cerulean blue.

"Yeah hold on let me put on some jeans." I said

"All right just hurry up though, I don't want to be late." Michael said

'We're vampires we are never late." I said

Tonight we are going to meet our dates, two mortal girls we met the other night, we're going to drink their blood as if you didn't know. Vampire fangs will appear at will after you learn how to control them, when we impale a mortal's neck or wrist our fangs will subside as if they were never there, then the blood begins to flow into our mouth. Our saliva has both tranquilizer and healing factors so that the mortal wont feel pain and after the bite won't get infected and will begin to heal. Once I was ready, we left to meet our snacks, I mean dates.

_Brooklyn NY- _My name is Leia Isabella Black. My parents are vampire hunters; we call ourselves the pure I didn't choose the name. I am 18 years old and I have been hunting since the age of 13. I don't go to school like normal teenagers, I never had a boyfriend, and for sure I never kissed one. I don't really exist in the real world, I am a shadow like my family, and we stay in the dark searching and killing vampires. My ancestors killed vampires, I kill vampires and my children will kill vampire that is the fate of my family and others like us. Right now we are on the trail of a vampire we are hoping that he will take us to his clan, so you know we could kill them. My dark brown hair was pulled in a ponytail that reached my mid-back, my amber eyes shimmered with anticipation. I sat, perched on a building ledge, with my brother Sam and Dean. They had their guns and stakes while I had a cross bow, some throwing and hunting knives, I also have a small glock tucked into my left boot. I messed with my amulet, it had been given to me by my mother, it is suppose to protect me from danger, it sort of repeals vampires. My quiver was neatly strapped to my back, my brothers like always were whispering leaving me out.

"That's really irritating you know, leaving me out of the conversation." I said my loose strands of hair fluttered in the wind high above the building

"You're not old enough, this is big kid stuff." Dean says

"Aw shut the hell up, you said that last year." I said

Dean frowns and playfully says "Language, little sis."

"Screw language." I say, Sam laughs

I wonder what they were talking about, just then Dean gives the signal that it is go time. I spot the vampire first and I quickly go after it, it serves them right for leaving me out. I jump from roof top to roof top like a super hero in a comic book, I manage to catch up to the blood sucker I cornered it on a alley I take out a hunting knife and I get ready for the kill. Just then more vampires show up, they block out the exit, they have me completely surrounded.

"Shit it's a bloody trap." I said the vampire I was chasing laughs and bares his fangs, its 6 to one I do not like the odds of this


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2. Meetings

_Upper west side, Manhattan NY_- We arrived at The Dead Poet bar, our dates Katie and Laura were already there waiting for us, they look like average woman you find at a bar they were dressed slutty and had make up on and had their hair loose. We spent a good time talking; mostly the girls talked, right after we walked around for a bit we went into shops and looked at clothes. And once when I couldn't take it any more I asked Katie, no I told Katie that the both of us were going for a walk we walked a good 30 minutes until there was no one in the street, then I pressed her up against the wall. I compelled her not to scream, and then I bite her drawing out blood. It flowed smoothly into my mouth; I wrapped her legs around my waist so as to give the look that we were being intimate incase anyone wondered by. Once I was feeling full, I released and licked the bite healing it from any harm. I walked her back to the shop where we were, I compelled her to forget the whole thing I implanted a memory that she had a good time and that we made out a bit. I found Michael coming out of the dressing area with not only Laura but the clerk as well and both women had bite marks on their neck.

"Someone had a good time." I said

"You bet I did." He responds back

Michael heads back to the apartment right after, I still wanted to roam around New York so I just kept walking for who knows how long because the next thing I know I'm in Brooklyn. It usually takes like up to 30 minutes to get from Manhattan to Brooklyn in a car, so I must have been walking pretty fast. Once I was there I heard this high pitch sound, and every time I took a step closer to it the louder it got. I saw 2 figures from the corner of my eye, they were jumping from roof top to roof top heading towards the noise, I took after them clinging to the shadows. They took a turn at an alley where a girl of 18 or so steps out of, and the noise I heard was coming from her. They weren't normal humans, the way they moved, their type of clothes and all the weapons they had meant only one thing, they were hunters. They were from The Pure.

_Brooklyn NY_- I panicked and my head started to hurt a bit; I instinctively reached for my knives. The vampires lashed out at me, all 6 of them headed for me and I don't know how but I took them all out. I saw the events play out in front of me like if I was watching a movie, I ducked and rolled forward I stabbed the one I was following in the chest. I quickly turned and flung my knives at 2 that were in front of me, I then took out my daggers and I leaped over the remaining 3 stabbed 2 of them in the back were their heart is at, then I rolled, took out my glock and shot several times at the head of the last vampire. Moments later Sam and Dean show up, a little too late if you ask me. They look at me in awe and then they turn to face each other.

"Leia what the hell did you just do?" says Sam

"What I killed them, isn't that our job." I said

"You took out 6 vamps all by yourself." Says Dean in a stern voice

"Um yeah, I did." I said realizing myself what I just did

"Leia we better go and talk to Daniel." Said Sam

"Yeah I think your right." I said

We head back to our hideout in an old abandoned factory, Daniel is our elder every clan of The Pure has one. I kept hearing a high pitch noise, on the way back I just figures it was nothing or I just hit my head and I didn't feel it because of the adrenaline. Back at our hide out I open a door which leads to the basement there we built a sort of a secretive chain of rooms under the building. At the very last room that was where Daniel was, Sam and Dean go in first leaving me locked out. It really ticked me off, the door finally opens and I enter the room and Sam and Dean leave.

"Your brothers told me what occurred today." He says as I am siting down

"I don't understand myself what happened, so if you're looking for an explanation I can't give you one." I say

"There's no need for your explanation, I know what happened."

"You do?" I asked

"Tell me what you know about the great vampire war?" he said

"Well I know as much as everyone else does the first of The Pure, our ancestors, fought a horde of vampires. The Pure managed to take out the original vampires despite their loss, The Pure then began to spread their influence to others after the war." I tell him

"Correct, despite having losing the war The Pure managed to secure a victory, we took out their leaders and so the vampire race went into a state of chaos with out them recieving orders they are lost which makes it easier to hunt them." Said Daniel

"Ok but what does the war have to do with what happened today?" I asked

"Well, your ancestor was a powerful member of The Pure, but even the strongest of us sometimes fall under the spell of evil. Your ancestor Rebekah bore a baster child, that child grew up and became a top member of The Pure, and he would lead us into the final great battle." Said Daniel

"Yeah, I know about my ancestor James and how he managed to destroy the originals, but again what does that have to do with today?"

"Well James wasn't human, not fully you see he was half human and half vampire."

"What?" I asked

"Your bloodline also has vampire blood in it, and not just any vampire but an original vampire. That's why your family over all is the strongest out of all the clans of The Pure. And today you saw an example of what you can do. Every once in a while a child from your family is born stronger than the rest, the child has many special talents..."

I couldn't hear anymore, one thing The Pure holds high is family ancestry and how pure your blood line is, and now I just hear that my blood line is tainted with vampire blood, it disgusted me. I ran out of the old factory, tears forming in my eyes, I ran at my full speed I just wanted to get away. I saw something following me; and I noticed that the noise was back too, I turned into an alley and I climbed to the roof. I wanted to see who was following me, I took out a dagger and readied myself.

"It's you; the noise is coming from you." Said a voice behind me

I turned around and see a pair of blue vampire eyes looking at me; I quickly raise my dagger and launch myself at him. He disappeared and then reappeared behind me he took my dagger and he pushed me on my back on the floor. He kept staring at me; he looked deep into my eyes as if he was looking at my soul.

"Your eyes." He said, "They have small amount of cerulean blue."

I couldn't move, he must've compelled me, only really old vampires can do that, but he only looks like he's 18 years old. He was an inch away from my face now he kept looking at my eyes.

"You're a hunter, part of The Pure, but something about you is different from the others."

"Leia!" I heard Dean scream my name from far away

The vampire looked up startled; he looks back at me smiles. He bites himself drawing out blood he takes a drop of his own blood on his index finger and rubs it on my hair.

"So I can find you later, and other vampires wont harm you they fear vampires that are older." He says

"Leia!" I hear Dean getting closer

"Leia." whispers the vampire then he leaves


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3. Truths

_Upper West Side, Manhattan NY_- After seeing the girl, Leia, I went back to the apartment in The Dakota, as soon as I entered I saw Michael sucking the blood from a half naked girl in the living room. I smiled and went to the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag, from the freezer and drained it dry. I went to my room and I started to listen to The Offspring, I couldn't help thinking about Leia. She had specks of Cerulean blue in the irises of her eyes. Could she have some vampire blood in her? Why did I hear that noise around her? And why am I thinking about her? Thankfully there was a knock at my door, and Michael entered the room he sat down on the floor and wiped the blood trickling down his chin and then he licked it off from his hand.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" he asked

"I met a girl tonight." I answered

"Ah another vampire?" he said

"No, a hunter." I said

"She's of The Pure, are you insane?"

"She's different." I said

"Oh no, no I am not going through this again; I went through this with Jason." He said, "You remember Jason, well Jason met a mortal girl they fell in love, he stopped being a bloodthirsty, viscous vampire for her, and after I had to kill both of them, they were threatening to expose the clan."

"It's not like that; I think she might be part vampire." I said ignoring the last part

"She's a Halfling?"

"Not sure."

"Well in that case, I understand, you do know what you must do, right, I mean if she is part vampire there is only one way to check." He said

"Yeah I know, I know, her blood will hold the answer and in order to do that, I have to bite her." I said

"Yeah, and you say she's a hunter then it wont be easy to do." Said Michael

I left the apartment the next night, to go and find the girl, Leia, I could still smell my blood on her. It's an old trick I learned from the ancients; they used their own blood as trackers for their prey. They would leave drops of blood on any human that seemed healthy, and it also warned other vamps away from that human as if to say" No this one is mine, my property."

I traced the girl to Williamsburg, I kept going and I found an old run down apartment complex.

"She's in here." I said to the shadows

_Williamsburg, Brooklyn NY_- After that vampire had rubbed his blood on my hair and left, my brother Dean, found me sitting on the roof top of a building right after the vamp left me alone. He had a worried look on his face, ever since our mom and dad died on a vampire raid, Dean and Sam took role of being my parents. I think they feel somehow guilty for their deaths, I wan only 7 so I was too young to go and ever since then Sam and Dean have always been there for me. They're kind of protective of me, so they always go with me on vampire hunts, they are one of the reasons I haven't found a boyfriend, the other is that I am a Black, one if not the strongest and most powerful family of The Purist. Yup Leia Black, that's me I always say.

I don't know but I could still feel the vampire's blood on me, even though I washed my hair like 25 times. Sam and I went to go see if there was a clan of vampires living in an Apartment complex in Williamsburg. Sam and I entered along with other members of The Pure, There are different families that belong to The Pure ours is one of the oldest and most respected. We live along 12 other families, we train together, hunt together, and sometimes one boy of a family dates a girl from another family, or merry. Some marriages are optional, but the more conservative families still do the whole arranged marriage thing. There are some guys that I find cute, and there are some girls I have known a long time, but I wouldn't consider them as my friends.

Anyway, we entered the building and we searched the whole building but found nothing but blood bags and blood spots here and there. We found their nest, but they must've fled, we were heading back down when I heard a small noise inside a room. I went to check it out, I saw nothing inside, but the usual thing we found in other rooms. I heard a squeak, I turned a vamp stood behind me his mouth was dripping blood, he must've attacked one of us. He was about to attack but he hesitated, he smelled the air and a shocked look appeared in his face. I never have seen a vampire so scared not even before I am about to kill it, but this one was terrified. Then like a flash a hand appeared inside his chest, the hand was clutching the vampire's heart, the bloody hand pulled back, and the vampire fell dead. I saw the owner of the hand and it was the same vampire from the night before, the one who rubbed his blood on my hair.

"We need to talk." He said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter.4 Truths part II

_Williamsburg, Brooklyn NY_- I looked at her, she looked terrified of me, the vamp's dead body the only thing between us, his blood spreading away from his body. She was looking back at me, with those Amber eyes, with specks of vampire blue. I smiled at her, to try to ease the tension, she quickly went for her knives.

"There's no need for that." I said

"Why did you save me?" she asked

"Because there are questions that must be answered." I said

"What kind of questions." She said

"Well about you." I said

"How old are you? You compelled me the other night, only old vampires can do that" she asked

"A little over 2000 years." I said, "So tell me, what was the oldest vampire that you have killed?"

"He was 1550 years old." She said compelled again

"It must have taken a lot of strength to do that." I said

"Yeah, and a lot of lives, 20 families went in and only 13 came back out." She said

I heard footsteps rapidly coming closer, the other hunters were looking for her, I f I wanted answers I needed to take her someone where private, for only the two of us. I needed to find out if she had vampire blood, and why every time I am around her there is this high pitch noise in my head.

"Your friends are coming, we still need to talk go somewhere private so we could talk and I will follow." I said

"And If I refuse?" she dared to ask

"Then I will kill everyone in this building and drain their blood as you watch." I simply said, "Hurry someone is getting closer."

"Fine, but first tell me your name?" She said

"Leia!"

_Williamsburg, Brooklyn NY_- I turned around and Sam was entering the room, I turned back were the young, I mean old vampire was and he was no longer there, I looked around the room and there was no sign of him ever there. I turned towards Sam and he was looking around too, and then I remembered about the dead vampire next to my feet. I saw the whole were his heart was supposed to be, and I saw Sam looking at it too.

"What happened here?" he said

"I don't know, I came in here and I found it." I lied

"Haven't you been listening, I have been calling you for the past 5 minutes." He said worried

"I'm sorry my mind must have wondered off, but look at this it's fresh the vamps must not be far from here." I said misleading him

"Yeah, we'll split up into groups and search the surrounding areas." Sam said

"I'm not feeling right, don't know but ever since last night…can you take me back home?" I said

"Err, I can't sorry they need me here, but I trust you can go by yourself.' He said

As soon as I left the building I got into a cab and headed to Forsyth St. in the lower-east Manhattan area, I had a small apartment there, it is sort of a secret and I pay the rent by money that I find in the pockets from vampires, hey they don't need it, and some of them are loaded. I went to the 3rd floor went to my apartment and was about to open the door when.

"So this is where you live." Said a familiar voice behind me

"I thought you were near by from that annoying noise in my head.' I said turning around, "Why is that anyway."

"I honestly don't know, I hear it too.' He said

We entered my small apartment and sat down, I sat in the sofa and he sat in a chair across from me. My apartment was a regular 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, just big enough for me. I always come here to just read, listen to music with out any one interrupting me. And now look at me I am hear alone with a boy, a vampire on top of it, a really old vampire.

"So what do you have to ask?" I asked

"I think that you are part vampire." He said straight out which left me speechless

"I...I am, actually I found out just last night." I managed to say

"Do you know who's blood you have?' he asked

"No, do you?" I said

"No, but I can find out…I might need your blood though." He said

I don't know what came over me but I stood up, went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup, I cut my hand and squeezed it, and once I had filled the cup with a few drops I gave it to him. He looked at me with a puzzled look, he took the cup and drank my blood, I never dreamed of having my blood being drunk by a vampire. He only took a small sip and his look turned to shock he dropped the cup, it shattered.

"What, what is it?" I asked terrified of the answer

"I know the whose blood runs through your veins." He said solemnly

"Tell me, who." I said rapidly

He looked up at me, tears formed in his eyes; I have never seen a vampire cry before. I saw sadness in his eyes, I saw years of loneliness and anger mixed with hate. What a life, lives he must have lived. He took a deep breath and then smiled.

"I am one of the original children of the Ancients, the original vampires. I was orphaned when I was 5 years old; one of the originals found me and raised me. He gave me a home, a family and a name. As soon as I turned 18 he asked me if I wanted to become like him, and I accepted I was one of the first to be turned by him. The blood that courses through you is that of my sire, Alister." He finally said

I was left speechless, of the thought. Me and this vampire are bounded by common blood, we share blood does that makes us relatives or something.

"Oh and by the way, my name is Alister." He said

'Wait what?" I said

"I am named after my sire, I was like the son he never had." Said Alister, "Or the son he wished he could've raised I suppose, he must've had a child with a mortal if you have his blood."

I stood there looking at a creature that I and my family hunt and I find out that my family carries vampire blood, and that this vampire in front of me carries the same blood. I watched him stand up, he kept my gaze I watched him as he took my hand and lick the cut that I made. The pain that I felt from it disappeared; I sat back down watching him, admiring him and I realized that I might actually like him, or worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter.5 Them

_Williamsburg, Brooklyn NY_- Standing in the apartment of a hunter isn't where a vampire wants to be, I turned to look at her I could kill her in a second but the blood that she carries is that of my master. I told her to take care of herself and that I would appear from time to time if she ever wants to know about my sire. I went back to my apartment back at The Dakota, and again I found Michael drinking the blood from a half naked girl on the sofa. I sat down and joined him, the girl moaned as I bite her she arched her back and her eyelids fluttered. Her blood gave me strength and calmed my mind, as soon as I had enough I liked the bite and I left leaving Michael with the girl. In my room I thought about the old days, how my master and I fought side by side in the war and during all that time he never told me about his Halfling child. Contrary to beliefs vampires can mate and have children, we are not dead but we are a different species of humans. Just like two different branches from the same tree, we are different but also a like.

"So what did you find out?" said Michael entering my room with the girl behind him

"She carries vampire blood in her." I said

"Ah and did you find out who the vampire is?" he said

"Our masters." I said

"What, she carries our sires blood!" he said, "Hahaha and here I though you were his favorite and only to find out that he had a baster child with a mortal, he probably took care of that thing more than us."

"Yeah, whatever." I said

"So did you kill her?' he said

"No, she carries our blood if you like it or not." I said

"No I understand, she carries our blood and we look out for each other, but who would've thought that his blood line survived in the mortal world too." Michael said

"I have her under my protection now, I marked her." I said

"Yeah, well good luck with your new pet I'm going out with Lynda." He said

"Her again, wow that vampire girl has really gotten to you." I said

"Yeah well you have your pets and I have mine."

_Underground Chambers Brooklyn NY_- I returned back to the chambers, I went to my 'house' their and saw a note on the table. _Dear Leia Sam and I went to the bar with some friends; we're going to be home late. Remember no boys.-Dean. _I went to my room and I couldn't help thinking about that vampire Alister, we share the same blood we are connected by it. Any other vamp and I would've killed him, but he could've killed me he was old really old it must take like 30 families to kill him. But he looks so young, as young as me he was only 18 when he turned.

"Agghh! What are you doing Leia, he's a vampire and you're a hunter." I said t myself, "Out of all the boys he…"

I heard footsteps outside; I dashed towards the window and creaked it open enough to see. I saw a pair of hunters whispering, it was a boy and a girl they then began to kiss. The boy lifted the girl and placed her back on the wall, and his thighs were in between her legs I couldn't look away I couldn't believe what I was watching. My heart races and my body began to get hotter, sweat fan down my face I quickly closed the door when I found my nerve. I was starting to hear grunting and moaning outside, oh man was I a pervert what was I doing spying on them.

I grabbed my coat and went back outside; I went back up to the surface and raced threw the streets I needed to blow off some steam. I decided to go hunting, I found a couple of vampires but as soon as they saw me they had the same terrified look on their face, they recognized his scent on me if they harmed me they knew they would be in trouble. It didn't matter they were still in trouble I grabbed a knife and stabbed their hearts out, blood sprayed on me. I heard the familiar sound in my head and realized that he was near by.

"Fancy meeting you hear." Alister said standing sideways on the wall of a building

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I could ask the same, this is my territory." He said

"I didn't know." I said, "Were they friends of yours?"

"Nope, and I suppose you came here subconsciously, blood drawn to blood." He said

He reached behind his back and brought out a rusty sword, it looked ancient. It had weird engravings on the hilt. He threw it at me and I caught it, I liked it, it felt a part of me an extension of my arm. Alister came down, I could smell blood on him, and he had just drunk someone's blood.

"You like it? It was my masters, it's yours now." He said melting into the night

The noise in my head disappeared, he left. He gave me this sword which belonged to his sire, my vampire ancestor.


	6. Chapter 6

_Upper West-Side, Manhattan NY_- After giving Leia the sword and taking her back to her apartment I went out to get a drink. I went to a small bar near by, and saw a young woman talking to a man; she was an attractive girl in her mid twenties, blond, green eyes and pink lips. I smiled as I walked by them, I made eye contact with her and took a seat at a table near by. She excused herself away from the man she was talking to and walked over to my table; she smiled and took a seat across from me. After a few drinks I hailed a cab and told the driver to take me to The Dakota, all the while I was kissing the girl I was with, her lips were soft and plush I rubbed her legs and she moaned in pleasure. I looked at the driver and caught him looking at us, I smiled and placed the girl on top of me and began to kiss her neck, her eye lids fluttered from delight.

Once we where at The Dakota, we got out and I turned to the driver and compelled him to forget that he gave us a ride here. I walked the girl to my apartment; I opened the door and picked her up heading to my room I could hear a bed squeaking and moaning coming out of Michael's room. I threw the girl on my bed and jumped on her I began to undress her as she undressed me, our naked bodies close together in the dim room; I laid on top of her kissing her breast slowly moving towards her neck, her back arched and her legs wrapped around my thighs and then in one swift motion I bit her drawing blood. She screamed loud in the night, I penetrated her body and she arched her back again, I began to thrust my hips into hers making her moan and she soon forgot about the rest all that she could think of was the pleasure I was providing.

After I had drank all the blood that satisfied me, I licked her bite mark healing it she laid naked on my bed sweating and drooling a bit. I smiled at the sight and let her rest, I went to the living room to find Michael and a woman sitting down and watching TV. The woman looked Spaniard; she had light skin, vampire blue eyes, brown hair and red lips. She smiled as I walked into the room, and Michael gave me a look.

"Could you tell me why you are naked?' said Michael

"Miguel, don't be rude don't you see that your friend was having sex, and from the blood marks on your mouth and how it didn't last long I see that she was a mortal." Said the vampire in a Spanish accent

"Lynda, I assume." I said

"Yes, I'm glad Miguel talks to you about me." She said

"You call Michael, Miguel." I said, "Well Miguel never mentioned that."

"Hey enough about me was that Leia you were with?" he asked changing the subject

"No, that was an other girl, I would never drink Leia's blood and neither should you." I said

"Oh right I forgot." He said, "Now um could you go put on some cloths please."

_Lower East-Side, Manhattan NY_-After Alister walked me home, I went to the kitchen and washed the sword he gave me, I took off the all the rust it had and sharpened it when I was finished it was still night outside, but I could sense the sun would be coming soon. I grabbed the sword and went to the roof of the building, I ran off and landed on the other buildings roof I kept going from roof top to roof top, I made my way back to the underground and hopefully I would find a vampire on the way I did wanted to try out my new sword. As I entered Williamsburg, I saw a figure slowly stalking a woman, I was glad I had found my prey. I quickly jumped to the building were the figure was, it didn't notice me, I pulled out my sword and ran straight at him. I slashed his back and he fell on his knees, the area where I slashed him was smoking he turned around and bared his fangs at me, I took the chance and with one swoop I slashed his head off.

Back in the undergrounds, I went to my house and found Dean and Sam sitting around the table waiting for me. They had this look on their face, not of worry or anger but off sadness. I felt a big knot in my stomach, I went to them and looked at their faces but they wouldn't look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"We're sorry we didn't know." Said Sam

"Sorry about what?" I asked

"Mom and Dad arranged it when you were younger, we were just kids they didn't tell us." Said Dean

"What is going on here, what did mom and dad arrange?" I said

"Your engagement." Said Dean

"Mom and dad arranged your marriage, they chose to marry you to a Stephen Cornel his family is the head of The Purist on the Manhattan area and as the head family here in the Brooklyn area Mom and dad hoped to make both our families stronger." Said Sam

"He's the same age as you and his family is almost as old as ours, they saw it an honor to marry a black, you will meet him tomorrow." Said Dean

I stood there speechless I could scream, I could throw things, storm out of the underground, I could've told them that I didn't wanted to get married and they knew that, but it wouldn't matter what was done was done it wouldn't change things I was going to get married and I would meet my fiancé tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

_Central Park, Upper west side Manhattan NY_- I was sitting at a bench under a tree, I was waiting for Leia to arrive she met me an hour before to tell me she wanted to meet me, she said that she couldn't talk at the moment because her brothers where near by and if they found out I was a vampire things could get deadly, her words not mine. So there I was sitting in the park watching the sun go down, oh right I forgot to explain this earlier, contrary to popular belief vampires can walk in the sun, but only if you are very, very old like myself. You develop a resistance to the sun, but only for a temporary period of time after that period you are engulfed by flames and you die, oh the price one must pay to live for ever.

Leia finally arrived and discreetly sat down besides me, she had a look on her face that said I want to murder someone right now and I don' t care who. I smiled at her, and she only glared back at me which only seemed to amuse me even more.

"You know if I stood up and hugged you or something people would've thought that we knew each other and not think we were having a secret meeting." I said

"What?" she said

"I have vampire hearing, I can hear what people are talking about and they think that we are having an affair." I said pointing to a group of elderly women, "and they think that I am going to sell you drugs, oh and they think that you are a prostitute and those people…"

"I get it, now are going to listen to what I have to say or what?" she said

"Oh no by all means please speak." I mocked

"I recently discovered that I am engaged, my parents set it up years ago, and me and my brother just found out." Leia said

"Ok and what does this have to do with me?" I said

"Well, it's going to be harder to meet for one."

"Wait meet, meet for what?" I said

"Well I have questions, and I want you to train me how to use the sword you gave me." She said

"It's a sword you use it to kill what more can you use it for, there's no training needed." I said

"Well you were there during the vampire war; surely you know how to use a vampire's sword better than a human can." She insisted

"Fine I'll help, but you have to promise that you wont complain if I have to drink in front of you." I said

"…..mmm deal." Said Leia

"Now when do you have to meet your new knight in white shining armor?" I said

"Hahaha funny, I meet my engagement in about 30 minutes." She said

"Meet me back here at 1am and bring the sword." I said

After that I walked around the park for a bit, I found a group of teenage girls walking around with shopping bags, well it was my turn to treat Michael for dinner. I casually walked to them and introduced my self I compelled them back to The Dakota, I walked them to my place and found Michael and Lynda getting ready to leave.

"Where are you two going?" I asked

"Michael and I where about to go to dinner, but I see that you already brought some." Said Lynda

We walked the girls inside the apartment, I took two of them to my room and three stayed with Michael and Lynda. In my room the two girls sat down and I bared my fangs at them and started to feed. The girls screamed, but after I bit them the tranquilizer effect of my saliva took hold and they settled down. You know when you're a kid your parents say to not play with your food, well us vampires enjoy playing with ours, it really gets the blood pumping.

_Riverside Drive, Upper West Side Manhattan NY_- After my meeting with Alister, I took a cab back to the underground and got ready for my engagement meeting, I put on a simple white dress and I just put on my old grey converse. Sam and Dean looked at me and smiled, we took a limo to Riverside Drive, the people we were meeting lives in an apartment complex called Terrace Court Apartments, we walked to the second story and knocked on the apartment number 20C, a young blond man with a contagious smile opened the door, his hazel eyes captured me and his lean and muscular built seemed to offer protection. His tan skinned looked perfect, as if he spent his days in the sun surfing. He gracefully bowed at me and offered his arm; I entwined mine in his as he walked me to the living room.

"It is an honor to have the Blacks in our presence, please allow me to introduce myself, I am Erik Lupus son of Roger and Amanda Lupus." He said

"Nice to meet you I am Dean and this is my brother Sam and you already met Leia, so where are your parents we would like to meet them." Said Dean

"Um we are right here; sorry we didn't want to disturb them from talking." Said Erik's mom from the kitchen

"So Leia do you want to go to the terrace, I would love to show you the view while the adults talk about us." He said jokingly

"Oh Erik stop that, diner is ready and maybe after you can show Leia the roof garden." Said Erik's father

So we ate diner, and we talked about the wedding, we and by we I mean my brothers and Erik's parents set it up in two months. The diner was simple spaghetti and meatballs with a side salad, after diner Erik sis end up showing me the garden the apartment had just built a green house on the roof and it was filled with all sort of beautiful flowers. Erik and I talked a lot and I learned so much about him, he seemed nice and I could tell that he was brave. I couldn't believe it but I was actually having a wonderful time with him, and just as I was about to take his hand my head began to feel fuzzy, like when Alister is near by. I then began to hear a noise, but it wasn't a high pitched noise like Alister's but it was in a lower octave, the noise was low and deep.

"Leia what's wrong?" said Erik

"I don't know, my head." I said

Just then the glass ceiling crashed down as a slim figure flew down, he landed right in between Erik and me, and he bared vampire fangs at us. Erik threw a punch at the creature, but it simply grabbed his fist and flung Erik back, I got low and tried to sweep his legs but it was so fast, it grabbed ne and placed me on its back, I tried fighting back, but with out any weapons my fist did nothing. Incredible usually most vampires are punch able, but this one was different and I was protected by Alister his scent was on me and yet this vampire dared take me. He ran carrying me with him, he flew away from the roof and landed on the other side I could hear Erik scream my name, The Vampire then jumped two more roofs before letting me down.

"Oh boy you are so dead!" I told him

"Hahaha!" laughed the vampire

"Hahaha, didn't I told you that she was fun Michael." Said a familiar voice behind me

"Yes you did Alister, she is amusing." Said Michael

"Alister! What are? Who is he?" I asked

"What, oh come on it's not like you were having a good time and besides it's 1:15 am you were going to miss our training session, oh and this is my brother Michael he was also sired by Alister." Said Alister

"Yeah but you were his favorite, I mean he named you after him, I was just close second." Said Michael

"AHHH! Enough lets get this training started and then take me back before dawn I don't them to worry."

"Sure what ever you say." Said the vampires in unison


	8. Chapter 8

_Central Park West, Upper-West Side Manhattan NY_- Michael and I had kidnapped Leia from her lover or whatever he was, and brought her to the park to train with us. Upon inspection I realized that she didn't have her sword with her, what kind of hunter doesn't bring weapons with them. So on much thinking I wanted to see how she could fight back with out any weapons. I attacked her and she jumped back, but she was to slow I took her down to the ground, pinned her below me. I was now on top of her, we locked eyes, she was breathing heavily I got up and offered her my hand.

"What the hell?" she said standing up

"You were to slow, you would've been dead by now." I said, "You never go any where with out weapons I thought you hunters knew that."

"So this is my training, getting tackled down by a two thousand year old vampire." She said

"No your training is how to fight back without your weapons." Said Michael, "this isn't a game its life or death."

"Fine, ok let's go." Said Leia

"Get in a stance low to the ground, when I tackle you go with the movement and once your lower back is touching the ground with you legs you push up, causing you to move more forward, and if this is done well, then you should be on top of the vampire." I said

"Yeah, yeah let's hurry up I don't want my family to get worried about me." She said

Michael tackled here down, and she failed, I then tackled her and again she failed, then Michael and she failed again. This went on for two hours, but she kept at it, one thing you could say was that she was persistent. Finally she got it, I went in to tackle her, and she did the move perfectly, I was at the bottom and she was positioned on top of me.

"Nice work, it took you a while though." I said

"Gee thanks." She said

"Hey guys I'm getting kind of hungry." Said Michael

"Yeah, me too, Leia have you ever seen how vampires lure in their prey." I said

_Upper-Side Manhattan, NY_- We took a cab to a local bar near by, Alister and Michael went to the bar tenderer and ordered whiskey, I ordered a bloody Marry the only alcoholic cocktail I knew. Once Michael had finished his drink he clapped Alister's back and walked up to a girl at a table.

"Watch this, he looks at her, she notices it and he keeps eye contact with her, he then sits down and smiles. He sparks up a conversation, keeping eye contact and then he touches her arm or her hand which ever you need some physical contact, watch him lean in and whisper in her ear. And then they walk away." Said Alister

"Couldn't he just compelled her?" I asked

"Where's the art in that, and besides he did he used it in his eye contact and we can't just go compelling people just by walking up to them that's how amateur vampires get caught, the scene needs to look natural as if a guy is trying to pick up a girl, if you simply walk in, compelled her and walk out all in 5 seconds that looks suspicious, you might never know who is watching." Said Alister

"Yeah I guess you are right, The Pure do have eyes everywhere, have you guys been caught before?" I asked

"Yes, like you said The Pure have eyes everywhere, but we manage to…get rid of them." He says

"Oh." I know what he meant even though he tried to hid it, he has killed those who find him

"Now it's your turn." He says

"Huh?" I said

"You have vampire blood pumping in your veins, so you might be able to compelle others." He said

"I don't know?" I said

"Remember keep eye contact, a physical touch a whisper those are the baby steps for compulsion, get a thought of what you want the other person to do in your head and push it out through your eyes." He said

I took a long sip of my drink and walked up to a young guy in the bar, he was maybe 22, I kept eye contact with him, I touched his arm, I had this thought of him going and picking a fight with a random guy I pushed it through my eyes and into his, I leaned in and whispered _"fight the man_ _sitting next to you"_ I wasn't sure if it had worked, and I had this worry look as he looked back at me, he then stood up and walked to the guy and punched him. The next thing I know there's a bar fight, everyone is smashing bottles or chairs on others back, I look over to Alister and he was completely calm enjoying the scene, he eyes me, smiles, and raises up his glass of whiskey at me.


	9. Chapter 9

_Upper-West Side, Manhattan NY_- We were now walking the streets of the upper-west side of Manhattan at 3AM in the morning after teaching Leia how to compelle, after the bar fight she created we had to compelle everyone in the bar plus the cops that a dog chasing a cat some how managed to get in. So now we're just walking down the streets and having a good time, a little drunk but still having a good time. So much for training, I guess, man who new I would be having so much fun with a hunter. A block ahead I heard voices shouting Leia's name, and she heard it too because she raised her head and look ahead.

"That's Sam and Dean." She said they're looking for me

"C'mon lets go, The Dakota is not that far from here." Said Michael grabbing her arm

"No I caused them to worry when they shouldn't have, I have to go you guys I had a real good time lets do it again, tomorrow night is that good?" she asked

"Yeah that's good, I guess you should head back." Said Michael

"Bye you guys." She said as she ran toward her family

"So what now?" asked Michael

"Do you want to go hunting?" I asked

"Yeah, I am down for that." He said

We raced the streets of Manhattan, falling down on any one who walked alone; we drank blood that night lots of blood. We went to bars, clubs, subway stations, any place that you could think of we were there. The sun was starting to come up, and normally for vampires that means that we burst up in flames, but for vampires as old as us we could stay out in the sun for a couple of hours especially if we had just drank a shit load of blood, but we weren't feeling like staying out in the sun, so we ran back to The Dakota instead.

"I know what you're thinking." I said, "We can't turn her into a vampire."

"Why not, we are 2000 years old we can do what we want." Said Michael

"Do you think she wants to be a vampire have you thought of that?" I said

"She said she had a good time, we can give her that." Said Michael

"What about the plan, where would she fit in it?" I said

"we make adjustments, Alister why do you worry so much, there are no more Ancients around you and I are the new Ancients we are older than most vampires in the world especially him." Said Michael

"I should've killed him when I had the chance; it's your fault this happened." I said

"Yeah I know, and I'm sorry I truly am, but how was I supposed to know he would do such a thing like that?" said Michael

"Fine, I know you didn't know I don't blame you for his actions, but I will kill him for killing Jeremiah, Daniel will pay I promise you that." I said

"That's hard to do since Daniel is the lord of the Vampires her in the US, but he is a century younger than us so he and his minions won't give us much trouble." Said Michael, "But if we had the help of The Pure it would be so much easier…"

"Are you insane The Pure is our enemies, don't you forget that, just because we spend time with Leia doesn't mean we can call for help, she is different she has our blood in her but they don't." I said slamming him against the wall

"I'm sorry, I know it was a stupid idea, what about the wolves?" said Michael

"I don't know were they are, they might not even be alive anymore for all we know." I said

"Do you miss her?" asked Michael, "You're wife."

"Yes, I do." I said

_Upper-West side, Manhattan NY_- I ran up to Sam and Dean and Erik was with them too, why was he there I mean sure we were engaged but I just met the guy. They had a look of relief when they saw me, then a look of terror I had forgotten that I was training with Alister and Michael, they tackled me so many times that my clothes are tattered and dirty, and I would probably wake up in the morning soar as hell.

"Holly crap, Leia what happened to you?" asked Sam

"Oh you know I was kidnapped by vampires, they tried to kill me I killed them and I escaped the usual." I said

"Right, silly me." Said Sam

"How did you managed to kill them with out any weapons?" asked Erik

"I um improvised; I'm very good at that if you like I could teach you." I said

"Yeah I would love, like that." Said Erik

"All right you two settle down, c'mon lets go back, Erik your parents must be worried." Said Dean

Walking back to Erik's place I kept thinking of what I had just learned that night, I was excited I couldn't wait to learn more, who knew I would have so much fun with vampires, really old vampires. If I could learn their power of compulsion then what else could I learn, oh man it would be so cool if I could use their speed or strength next time for sure though I will take the sword that Alister gave me.

"Oh my Leia look at you, you're a mess oh I am so happy that you are ok." Said Erik's mom once we arrived back

"Yeah I'm happy that I am ok too." I said

"So did you managed to get a look at the vampires who took you, were they part of the breed?" asked Erik's dad

The Breed were a group of vampires who killed and hunted hunters, they were all over the US, their leader was a really ancient vampire who was at least 2000 years old all that we knew was his name, Daniel. And then it hit me, Daniel was at least 2000years old, and Alister and Michael were also 2000 years old, did they know Daniel were they friends?

"Hey the leader of The Breed is about 2000 years right, so he must have fought in the great war right?" I asked

"Yeah, he did from our records he was a captain your ancestors actually fought him at one point, and they could've killed him if it wasn't for two other vampires who interfered." Said Erik's father

"Oh um do we know the names of those two?" I asked in fear of the answer

"Yes in fact we do, you see those two were the most viscous and cruel vampires of the war, they killed hundreds of humans hunters and innocent alike, many hunters tried to kill them but it was impossible, they were feared and still are even till this day." Said Erik's mother, " Alister and Michael were their names, the vampires of chaos was the name given to them, they saved Daniel from your ancestors, Leia…Alister the crimson, in battle he would bathe in the blood of his enemies and by the end of the battle he was covered from head to toe in their blood, and Michael the decapitator, he would take off the heads of his enemies and use it as weapons by smashing it against other hunters or by throwing it at them, hmm I wonder if they're still out there somewhere?"

"Yeah, me too." I said


	10. Chapter 10

_Central Park West, Manhattan NY_- Standing with Michael at 1:16 AM for Leia to arrive for our training session, I began to suspect that she wasn't going to show up and that we had to go and kidnapped her again. But finally five minutes later she showed up and this time she brought the sword I gave her, she had a look of hate and disgust on her face. She eyes us and then pulled out the sword; it was still rusty and old looking but not as much as when I gave it to her. She pointed the sword toward us I guess she wanted to train fast, she launched herself at Michael, she swung the sword at him but Michael leaped back. She then eyes me and she tried to do the same to me, but I simply caught the sword in my hand and yanked it out of her hand.

"Hey you should relax, that's pretty sloppy swordsmanship." I said

"Aggghhhh." She screamed as she threw a punch at me

I caught the punch and I threw her down to the ground, which only made her angrier, she got back up and tried to kick me. She was really ticked off at me, did something happen when we left. Suddenly Michael came from behind and tackled her, Michael got up laughing but Leia still seemed off.

"Hey what's with you you're not yourself today?" I asked

"You killed them…..you killed all of them." Said Leia

"What are you talking about?" said Michael, "We haven't killed any one in a month."

"Vampires of Chaos" she said

"Where did you here that?" I said

"From the great book, it has stories of many vampires, and you two have done some treacherous things." She said, "You helped Daniel escape, you helped him…..he killed my parents."

"Daniel killed your parents?" said Michael

"His servant did, his servant did it for him, and you two are to blame!" she said

At that moment I smacked her, causing her to sit down n the ground, I smacked her again and again. She was beginning to cry I stood her up, and smacked her again.

"Yes we saved Daniel once a long time ago, but that was then but now we are trying to kill him, he has also caused us pain." I said

"You lie!" she screamed, and I smacked her again

"He killed our brother, and caused us to lose our lives." I said, "We will kill him, and you if you call us the vampires of chaos again."

_Central Park West, Manhattan NY_- Alister went for a walk after he stopped slapping me around, Michael stood there looking at me with disapproving eyes. He knelt down and looked at my face to see if I was hurt from all those slaps that I received.

"Why did Alister got mad when I called you vampires of chaos, that's what you guys are called right?" I said

"it was a name given to us, do you really know how the war started between hunters and vampires?" asked Michael

"Yeah in the great book it says that a brave group of hunters, rallied up the people to fight off the evil vampires killing every human." I said

"Hehe typical that it would say that, take it from someone who was there that's not how it happened." Said Michael, "Vampires and humans lived in peace, the vampires offered protection at night and cured the sick, while the humans protected the vampires at night and allowed them to drink blood from them or the cattle."

"That was never mentioned in the great book." I said

"Of course not, anyway it was all nice until the hunters saw us as a threat; you see the hunters really never belonged anywhere, they weren't human and they weren't vampires. So little by little they started to turn the humans against us, out of pure jealousy. Finally they had enough humans on their side, sure we still had humans who would help us but the hunters had a lot more. At first they would only run us out of the village, but then it grew worse they started killing humans and blaming vampires, they burned down villages who offered help to us and finally their biggest crime was when they killed a vampire for the first time."

"And that's when the war started." Said Alister coming back from his walk

"Yeah, the vampires then started to turn the remaining human supporters into vampires, we were out numbered but not overpowered." Said Michael

"So what about Daniel?" I asked

"He was one of us, he is also our brother, he was turned by our sire Alistair." Said Michael

"As you know I was raised and named after Alistair, he was jealous of that he was jealous of all of Alistair's fledglings and he began killing them all one by one, and now there are only three left, Him, Michael, and myself." Said Alister

"Alister here, went into a slumber for one thousand years, and in that time Daniel managed to raise an army and take over other vampire clans until he finally took over the US." Said Michael, "But he isn't the strongest vampire in the world, do you know of the 10?"

"Yeah, the ten are the most powerful vampires in the world why?" I said

"Because I am number 7, Daniel is number 3, my girlfriend Lydia is number 2 and Alister here is number 1." Said Michael

"What?!" I said

"He is the oldest out of all of us, sure there have been other vampire who were turned first, but they have all been killed by hunters or by us." Said Michael

"I didn't choose to be number 1, it goes by how old you are, I am 2,658, Lydia is two years younger, Daniel is 23 years younger and Michael is 80 years younger." Said Alister like it was nothing

"You're telling me that four of the top ten strongest vampires are here in the US!" I said

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Alister

"Now come on we got training to do." Said Michael handing my sword


	11. Chapter 11

_Upper-West Side, Manhattan NY_- I was pacing the room angry over what happened at the park, Michael was sitting on the couch drinking blood from a blood bag, how dare Leia call us the vampires of chaos if it was anybody else I would've killed them. There was a knock at the door, my guess it was Lydia she always visits Michael, man can she be annoying. Lydia entered the room and sat down where Michael was sitting, Michael went to the kitchen to get her a blood bag.

"What's up your butt?" said Lydia

I ignored her comment, I ignored her she can really be annoying at times if it wasn't that she was Michaels girlfriend I would've killed her, that and the vampire law that says that Vampire won't kill vampire, unless they have broken a vampire law. At times like these I wish that being annoying was against the vampire law.

"So what's the visit about?" I asked curios why she was here

"Daniel sent two vampires into one of The Pure's lair up in Brooklyn." She said

"Really?" said Michael

"Yeah, and they got caught, now all The Pure clans in New York are out hunting." She said

"Shit, you think they'll hit here?" I asked Michael

"That's possibility there are two Pure clans here in Manhattan, we should move to higher ground just incase. Thanks sweetie for coming." Said Michael

We quickly moved to the roof the night air hit us, and it was tainted with blood both vampire and Pure. Due to our vampire vision and hearing we were able to see and hear what was going on in the city. What Lydia said was true The Pure were out on the hunt all over New York it was event starting to spread to New Jersey. I heard foot steps near by and the smell of vampire blood was heavy, they entered the building going from floor to floor getting closer to us. Michael and Lydia stood next to the door, as the foot steps got closer to us.

"You guys go and help you fledglings they need you now." I said to the both of them

"What about you, come with us." Said Michael

"I can take care of myself, don't worry I wont die any time soon go and I'll catch up." I said

"But…"

"GO!" I screamed

Michael and Lydia left as the door opened, twenty hunters stepped out on to the roof with me. They looked at me and smiled; each took out a weapon and started to surround me. The first five leaped forward and attacked.

_Williamsburg, Brooklyn NY_- It happened quickly, as soon as I returned to the hideout my brothers Sam and Dean grabbed me and took me back out side. They told me that two vampires managed to get in and that now all the clans were going to hunt. They said that this was a sign of war and if the vamps want war then they shall have war. We went out through Williamsburg hunting any vampire clans we could find, a clan from Harlem joined us as we marched to Manhattan, vampire capital of New York.

Along the way more clans joined us, as we got closer to Manhattan. We were attacked from time to time but we quickly recovered and kept going forward. I was already tire from training with Michael and Alister, and now I have to go hunt.

"Leia are you ok you look sick." Asked Sam

"Yeah I'm fine, we need to keep going." I said

With in the hour we reached The Dakota, my brother Dean heard rumors of vampires living near by, I noticed that this wasn't far from where Alister and Michael where with me. Twenty hunters went in while the rest of us kept going, searching and killing vampires. Then it happened someone in the group saw them, a group as big as ours standing in central Park, they were vampires. They waited for us, as we marched towards them our two groups met in one big roaring clash of blood. There were so many of them that it seemed almost hopeless at times, but we kept fighting. The combat lessons seemed to be helping I was kicking major vampire ass I slayed more than four dozen vampires that night. We finally seemed to be getting the upper hand, we had reinforcements and we were about to finish them off when two vampires suddenly appeared, one of them was covered in blood and the other laughed as he killed hunters.

"Oh no!" I heard a hunter say, "It's them, the Vampires of Chaos!"

And as I saw closer who those two vampires were I saw that indeed it was them, the vampires of chaos, Alister and Michael.

**I"D like to take time and thank you all for reading my story and i also want to thank ThaliaDaphneJackson12 for co-writing this with me and giving life to Leia. I would also like to take this time to share my new story Soldier of Attica on i hope you all could take some time and read it and tell me what you think.**


End file.
